In the commercial manufacturing world, it is quite common for counterfeit products to be manufactured, distributed, and sold in direct competition with authentic products. Consequently, these counterfeit or “knock off” products cost companies around the world billions of dollars annually in lost sales. Counterfeiting has reached virtually all consumer areas ranging from material goods to pharmaceuticals. Material goods, made from materials such as fabric, plastic, leather, metal, or combinations thereof, include items such as clothing, sporting goods, electronics, and other designer products. While counterfeit material goods closely resemble authentic articles, it is often the case that the counterfeit goods are of lower quality in comparison. As such, the consumer is left frustrated in his expectations, and the manufacturer tales a hit to its reputation. In contrast, counterfeiting of pharmaceuticals, e.g., medicines, presents a health concern for the consumer. For example, in Mexico, estimates suggest that of all the pharmaceuticals in the marketplace, 80% are counterfeit (“Current Trends in Security Labels & Packaging”; Tag and Label Manufacturers Institute Internet website, www.tlmi.com/data/Members/itc.htlm, 2003). Using such counterfeit medications can likely lead to a consumer's death, as the medication may poison the victim or alternatively, provide no aid to what ails the victim. In the end, consumers and manufacturers both suffer from counterfeiting.
In addition to combating counterfeiters in the world market, there exists a need to provide security before products are received into the market. This type of security involves monitoring chains of commerce for the products. For instance, many products, e.g., medicines or sub-components of medicines, maybe grown, produced, or assembled in other countries before they are sent to the home country for packaging and distribution. Consequently, it is likely that a number of parties have access to these products as they are passed along the chain of commerce, i.e., during transit. Because of this access, there are many avenues available to counterfeiters. As such, the world market demands product security during the products' distribution along chains of commerce to ensure authenticity for persons such as suppliers, distributors, and retailers.
Further, the illegal “diversion” of the shipment and distribution of authentic products also presents a major problem in modern commerce chains. For example, products manufactured at one location might be subject to controls, such as a tax, if distributed to a second location. Tobacco products, alcoholic beverages, drugs, and a wide variety of other goods and products fall into this category. As such, merchandise may illegally distributed, diverted, or smuggled into the taxing locations to avoid the tax. Subsequently, the smuggling parties are able to undercut prices of distributors offering the same product who comply and pay the tax.
Similarly, problems may occur when dealing with “gray market” goods, i.e., goods that, while authentically distributed from the legitimate source of the product, have been sold for a certain price overseas and have made their way to a market for which they are not licensed. For example, electronics intended for lower priced markets such as certain Southern Hemisphere countries, may instead be smuggled into the United States. Consequently, the smuggled electronics may be sold at a price less than identical electronics intended for sale in the United States at a higher price. In turn, this practice spoils the manufacturer's global pricing strategies and prevents legitimate distributors from being able to compete.
Thus, there exists a need for a system and method which enable a manufacturer to mark goods with encoded data that enables the goods to be readily identified and to be tracked while they are being distributed in the chain of commerce.